Soulmates
by SoulSinger111
Summary: Robin is away trying to get back to her, while Regina finds something that will change their lives forever. set after 4x11
1. Soulmates

**Hey You guys!**

**I've missed you so much!**

**I'm here with a new OQ Story, and I Hope you like it!**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**Soulmates**

* * *

It had been six weeks,

Six weeks since she saw him,

Six weeks since she felt his lips on hers.

Six weeks of thinking how to get him back.

I choose you he told her before Marian had collapsed. These words felt like heaven to her, she knew they would end up with each other, but as usual the author proved to be right again, villains never get happy endings.

Robin would call everyday, and it hurt her even more, because her told her how much he had missed her and how much he wanted her back. He promised to find a way back to her, he swore he'd never give up, and she believed him.

But that didn't helped for the situation, because everyday she'd cry herself to sleep at night, sometimes even having nightmares about him being dead somehow. The days were a lot easier because she would spend them with Henry, and operation Mongoose. Emma had allowed him to come back living with her, because she needed it, she needed her son's comfort, she needed him next to her.

* * *

It was a Monday morning where she found herself crying on the bathroom floor, she was late, two weeks late, and it wasn't possible unless.. Unless... "No it can't be" she whispered. But all the symptoms that she was having in the past weeks showed that she might be right; she was tired almost all the time, she had a really big appetite she never ate so much before, and she had these awful headaches. The only thing that could verify it ,was a pregnancy test, she had to go and get one.

Her cellphone rang, stopped her from thinking,and she picked it up from the counter, while wiping away her saw Robin's name on the screen,

"hello?" she asked.

"Regina" he replied with a sigh,

"Robin" she said with the same tone,

"how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" she let out a little sob, she didn't mean it, and it made him worry;

"Are you sure? Have you been crying?" He asked.

"No" she lied, she hated to lie to him, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"How are you how's Roland and Marian?" She tried to change the subject.

"Love I know what you're doing here, is it something going on?" Yeah he knew her better than anyone.

"It's just that.. I.. I miss you" she was crying again, with no other reason.

"Ohh I know and i miss you too, don't cry milady remember what I promised you"

"What if you'll never come, what if We stay like this forever, it's always like that I told you villains don't get happy endings"

"Hey hey, you're not a villain ! No matter what you might think, no one is good and no one's bad you have to believe in that, there's no such thing as the word villain to describe you, because you're not evil, not anymore!" He took a deep breath,"I will find you, and no matter what happens we will see each other again! You have to have faith Regina, it's the only thing that keeps us going!"

"Robin I.." She was trying to say I love you but he cut her off "I know and I love you too, just remember, you will get what you deserve, I promise to make you happy no matter what"

"Just don't give up" he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she replied with a little smile,he use to tell her that all the time. And now he knew she was smiling he could feel it.

She had to take that pregnancy test, to know for sure, She had to go buy one,

_Now!_

* * *

**I know it's not long but I want your opinion!**

**Review if you want to read more,**

**tell me what you think, and I promise I'll update whenever I can!**

**Love,**

**Soul XoxX**

**ps im so sorry my story was deleted! :( idk why and i was sooo pissed i hope i can get you all back ! Happy New Year:)**


	2. Never Too Far Away

**Heya guys :)**

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing support! I am beyond happy, you guys are my motivation! Here's a new chapter I hope you'll like it:D**

**Never Too Far Away.**

* * *

Regina was looking at the positive pregnancy test,

She was right,

She was carrying Robin's child!

It was so strange, she was never pregnant before, she did know how to raise a child though. But the experience... she never had it, and she was scared that she'd have to go through it alone.

* * *

Weeks went by, and Regina didn't tell anyone, not even Robin who was now calling her three times a day. She had this feeling that he knew something was off about her, something different; she cried a lot, and it worried him, getting sick a lot,not getting much sleep according to his talks with Henry (he told her last week that Robin made him report every little detail, every little thing that felt wrong to him). And because of it he was more concerned everyday.

Regina and Emma were working together, trying to find a way to break the spell, everyday it felt like they were getting there, Emma was worried about her, she was so skinny, and she threw up in front of her twice! It wasn't normal, and she thought it was because of the heartbreak Regina was feeling over Robin, but it happened too often.

* * *

Emma told Regina to meet her at the sherif's station, she might had found a way to break the spell but she wasn't sure yet.

Minutes later Regina arrived, "good morning" Emma said.

"I had better ones" Regina murmured. Her morning was horrible, she barely slept and she couldn't eat anything, frightening that she might throw up.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Oh it's nothing.." She lied" I think I might have a stomach bug or something".

"You're a bad liar Regina"

"And that's none of your damn business"she snapped at her, she didn't mean to but she was afraid that Emma would discover her secret.

"Oh come on Regina, I know there's something wrong with you, and it's definitely not the stomach bug"

And then she thought, maybe she should tell someone, Emma she was helping her to find Robin maybe she should know? "Can you keep a secret?" Regina asked.

"Yeah unlike Leroy" Emma joked.

"You meant Unlike your mother" Regina corrected her.

"Okay whatever spill it!"

"Swan..I'm.. I'm pregnant" there, she finally said it to someone.

"I knew it!" Emma said loudly, she wasn't surprised, Henry was telling her stuff too.

"You did?" Regina asked while looking down.

"Yes...you were acting really strange in the past few weeks" ,she continued "We'll find him Regina" She reassured her.

"You think?"

"I know we will, wait does he know?"

"No" Regina whispered it was barely audible.

"I might have a plan that can help you tell him the news in person" Emma said. She took the spell book that was laid on the table and flipped through the pages till she found it, "a death of a powerful sorcerer can unleash his magic abilities and grant his last wish.." Regina interrupted "what does this have to do with breaking this stupid spell?"

"Let me finish!...If a spell is casted by the death of a certain powerful sorcerer only the power of dark and light magic can break it, you and me combined like we used to do before"

So

Regina nodded, "this could work, nice job Swan" she smiled. "I should call Robin and tell him about it" she took her phone out of her pocket but Emma stopped her "wait shouldn't we try it first, so he won't get his hopes up?" She asked.

"Sure..you're right" Regina replied.

"Well let's go try it out"

They reached the town line and got out of the car, "come on lets get you to your soulmate" Emma said with a smile.

Regina followed her, they were both standing in front of the town line. They took a few steps back, and looked at each other, "ready?" Emma asked, Regina felt excited, she wanted to break the damn spell so much she nodded and seconds later two flashes of magic struck the magical wall, but nothing happened. They tried again, the same happened, "this is useless" Regina yelled.

"Hey don't you dare give up! Again full power this time" Emma said.

"1..2..3" they both said together, this time Regina let all of her emotions out something felt different, like she was powerful than ever, she just wanted to see Robin again, she closed her eyes and prayed it worked just as she heard Emma says "we did it! It worked Regina! Look!".

She opened her eyes and smiled " I can't believe it, oh my god" she cried, and Emma came and hugged her.

"Let's get Henry and go" Emma said.

"You'll come with me?" Regina asked.

"Yeah sure, Henry will kill us if we won't take him too" She replied as she got back to the car.

Regina rubbed her little belly and whispered "We did it baby we're gonna see your daddy and your other sibling"

On the way to Henry's school she called Robin, but he didn't answer, she tried again and it led her to his voicemail "that's strange he never misses my calls" she said.

"He'll call back soon, you know where he lives right?" Emma asked.

"I know he's in Manhattan, and I know he works in a place called "The Tavern" " she replied, _the freaking irony !_

"Wait a second he's a bartender?"

"Um yeah why?"

"Nothing it fits him..look if he doesn't answer maybe it's for the best,We can surprise him"

Regina thought about it, it seemed like a good idea "we can try" the queen replied.

They picked Henry up from school, he was so excited to finally see Regina smile! he was also excited to go to Manhattan again and see Robin again! "Alright we have a flight from Boston in a couple of hours go pack your bags, I'll meet you two in twenty minutes" Emma said as she dropped them off at Regina's.

"You better not be late!" Regina warned the blonde.

"I won't "She replied, then she left.

"Come on ma, Robin is waiting" Henry said with a big smile.

"He won't be for too long" she commented.

As They went to get their stuff, she realized that;

Soon she'd be reunited with her love,

Soon she'd tell him about their child,

Soon she'd be with him again.

Soon he wouldn't be that far away...

* * *

**Soo? do you like it, because there's more!**

**please Tell me what you all think :D**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	3. This Is It

**Hey guys!**

**A/N: First of all i am so happy and thankful for your support! I am over the moon here! Thank you, you're the best! You always manage to put a smile on my face so thank you again :D**

**Today's chapter is a bit short, but I hope you'll like it!**

**This Is It.**

* * *

_It was him,_

_Robin was looking right at her,_

_He was getting closer and closer, while she was running towards him, Gods she had missed him so much! _This is it!

_Her chance, to hold onto him and never let go._

_But as she tried, something was blocking her from reaching him,"love be careful" he said._

_"What.. What are you talking about?" She asked._

_"You have to be careful"_

_"Robin.." she said, But he collapsed on the floor, "Robin!" She cried, she didn't understand what was happening._

_Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name,_ "Regina"

"Regina wake up!"

"Mom" Henry said.

She opened her eyes, it was just a dream, it wasn't real! None of it was real, she breathed heavily.

"We're landing" Emma announced with a smile.

She buckle her seatbelt, she was going to see him now, _this is it.._

"Hey are you alright?" Emma asked. Regina looked frightened.

"Yeah sure just a little nervous" she replied. Again, she recalled that horrible dream, she didn't understand why would he warned her?_ It's just a dream.. _

"Moms can we go eat later?"

"Of course" Regina answered.

The plane landed, and they were at the airport, waiting for Emma to rent a car, they decided it would be better to have a car, instead of just taking taxis around town.

Meanwhile Regina and Henry went to get something to eat, Regina didn't want anything as usual, just some cookies.

Emma came back minutes later with the car keys, "let's go guys" she said while she took her bag from the chair next to Henry, who was eating his bear claw.

Regina was daydreaming, she seemed to do it often, her stomach hurt, she ate too much cookies, "Regina" Emma said in a worried tone.

"I'm fine come on".

The way to Manhattan was quiet, Henry was playing his video game and Regina was asleep again.

"Hey kid get the GPS going" Emma said.

They were entering Manhattan,

"Ma it says that we're ten minute away" Henry announced, he got back to playing his video game.

"Kid what are you doing? I need you to navigate"

"You have the GPS for that"

"Henry" Emma said loudly, it woke Regina who was now a little panicked "Swan stop the car" she said.

"We're in the middle of the freaking freeway I can't just pull over"

"I don't care!" she snapped at her, she felt like throwing up, and she couldn't hold it anymore.

Emma took the next exit and pulled over,

Regina got out of the car and threw up, all of the cookies she ate were out of her system quickly, too quickly.. She cried like every time she felt like that, the Never ending sicknesses irritated her, she just wanted to find Robin already.

Henry came and rubbed her back, then brought her a bottle of water, it was so sweet of him, although he didn't know what was going on. She'd tell him soon, just in a few more days.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked her as she got back to the car, "I've been better this ride isn't helping the nausea" she replied.

"Well we're ten minutes away" Emma declared. Regina smiled, she could see the end of the bloody tunnel.

* * *

When they reached The bar Emma told her that she'd wait in the car with Henry, and Regina agreed. She left the car and went towards the place. Regina came to open the door and she recalled the first time she was to meet her soulmate with Tinkerbell, only then she didn't went in she was just too afraid. Now she was ready to see him again, she went in, and sat by the bar, she saw him but he was talking to a costumer, her heart was pounding so fast.

"What can I get you?" he asked, he still didn't see her she was facing his back.

"Umm.. I was just looking for someone" she replied with a smile.

He heard it, her voice, her angelic beautiful voice that he had missed so very much. He thought that it was all a dream, so he turned around and saw her, it was really her! His Regina, she found a way back to him.

"Regina!"

* * *

**I knoooow im cruel...it won't be for too long,**

**next chapter will be up in the next 48 hours, I promise I just need to edit some more..**

**anyways,I hope you like it.. Please tell me what you think:)**

**Soul Xoxx**


	4. Reunited

**Heyaaaaa Guys :)**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your incredible support! I'm soo happy for all of your reviews and follows and favorites! it's so motivating! ****So as I promised, a new chapter is up! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner bc i have a really huge math final today lol , I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Reunited. **

Oh my god..Regina!" He said as he ran to hug her.

"Robin!"

"I've missed you so much!" They both said at the same time, then he placed a tender kiss on her lips and smiled his beautiful smiled that she loved so much.

"You did it I knew you could do it!"

"I am so happy to finally see you!" She said while hugging him again, she didn't want to let him go ever again.

"So do I! how did you do it?"he asked.

"Well Emma had figured it out and we broke the spell together. she and Henry are outside in the car, they really helped out through all of this" she replied.

"How are you how are things going back home?" She asked him.

"I'm okay I didn't answer your calls because I didn't know how to tell you this; Marian was involved in a car accident.. Regina she didn't make it.."

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me Robin?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you more, I was trying to get back to Storybrooke but I couldn't find anything.. And Roland it's been very hard on him, I don't know how to explain this to him..." _Poor little one had to loose his mommy twice and he doesn't even understand why._

"Oh god" she sighed. She knew he was getting a divorce she didn't know Marian had died, then she remembered something Rumple told her long ago when she wanted to bring Danielle back; if there would ever be a way to bring someone from the dead he wouldn't make it because he was meant to die.

* * *

They talked more about Marian's accident but then silence came she didn't know how to tell him. about his child that was growing inside of her. "Robin there's something i need to tell you" she said.

"what is it?" He asked.

"See... six weeks after you left I found out that I'm pregnant" she let it out, finally feeling like she could breath again.

"You're... You're.." He was shocked, he never saw it coming, "pregnant" she completed the sentence.

"That's incredible Regina" he said with a little smile he got closer and kissed her.

He took both of her hands and said "In the past few weeks I thought I was lost, I can't live without you, I can't breath without you.. you were miles away And I couldn't do anything about it, it killed me, everyday to know that you're out there and I'm here, Regina I love you more than you can ever imagine"

He looked at her, with love in his eyes, like he always did when he talked to her "And I love you, it was so hard for me, when I first found out I was scared that I'd have to get through all of this by myself, I thought I'd never find you.. But I had help.. Henry and Emma helped me, they didn't let me give up.. Not for a second"

"Remind me to thank them..you guys can stay in my place" he said, Robin told her few weeks ago that Marian made him to move out and get a place of his own so he rented an old apartment couple of blocks away from the bar. "Thanks Rob" she muttered.

"You're welcome love" he answered while placing another kiss on her lips.

Later they went to Robin's place, Robin brought Roland back from a friend, Roland saw Regina and Henry got really excited, he hugged them and told them how much he had missed them.

They were all in the living room, Henry and Roland were watching tv while the grown ups talked about going back to Storybrooke, Roland would love to go back,he didn't want his Gina to go again,

"Gina don't leave us again" said Roland who was now sitting on her lap.

"Oh don't worry sweetie I'm here with you I won't leave" she replied while she kissed his forehead.

"Promise?" Asked the little boy then let out a little yawn.

"I promise.. Now it's bedtime, you too Henry" she declared.

"Can you tuck me in?" He asked with his big brown puppy dog eyes, oh how can I refuse?

"Of course little knight" she answered with a smile, then she picked him up as he laid his head on her shoulder and Henry followed her to Roland's room, Roland insisted that Henry would sleep next to him, and Henry was glad.

Once Regina tucked both of them in, Roland was fast asleep while Henry was playing with his phone, "ten more minutes and you're turning that off" Regina said then left the room.

She went back to the living room to find Robin and Emma talking. Regina came and laid on the sofa her head on Robin's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair, she slowly closed her eyes, finally feeling safe. He touched her forehead only to find out that she was burning up,"love are you feeling alright" he whispered.

"Yeah I need to sleep this one off, if I won't i will be spending the entire night in the bathroom, I don't understand why they call it morning sickness if you suffer from it all the time" she said, Emma and Robin laughed and she got angry, "seriously it's not funny" she said as she got back to closing her eyes.

"Shes not eating anything just look at her" Emma muttered to Robin .

And that was enough she snapped at them "there's no need to talk about me like I'm not here it's driving me nuts!"

"Alright but I think you have a fever, a really high fever" Robin said.

"I am well aware of that thank you very much"

Emma knew how stubborn Regina could be so she decided to go to bed, "I'm off to bed good night" she commented. "Good night" Robin responded.

"Regina" Robin started, "I'm fine" she said.

"Of course you are" he replied sarcastically.

"Will you at least come to bed?" He asked, and she nodded. He picked her up which was totally unnecessary, and took her to bed. Regina began shivering and her teeth were chattering, he went to the bathroom brought a cool cloth and put it on her forehead, "Regina this could hurt the baby" he said.

"It'll... Be.. Fine" she could barely speak, he held her in his embrace so she might get a little warmer.

"You stubborn woman!" He murmured.

"He..heard that"

Regina was fast asleep but Robin was so worried about her, it was after midnight when he checked her forehead again..the fever wouldn't go down even with the cool cloth, he didn't know what to do.. The only thing he could do was to take her to the hospital, it was a good idea, till he thought _she'll kill me when she'll wake up.._

He got up and woke Emma, "hey Ems" he said. And she jumped, still half asleep"God Robin I thought you were a thief or something"

"Not funny.." He let out a fake laugh," I'm taking Regina to the hospital".

"Finally she agrees to do something good for herself" she said.

"That's the thing she's asleep and her fever won't go down I'm scared that something might happen to her or to the baby"

Emma laughed, "so she doesn't know.. Dude she's gonna kill you"

"I don't care I'm going.. just lock the door and take care of the kids" he said, Emma nodded.

Robin took her to the car and she didn't even feel it, she just held onto his shirt and kept sleeping. The way to the hospital seemed long, he just wanted her to be okay.

He reached the emergency room and asked for a doctor.

Regina was admitted, the doctors made some tests and gave her fluids and fever was so high that she couldn't wake up,

After three hours she woke up, She found herself in a hospital bed and Robin wasn't there, someone came and knocked on the door, a woman it was a bit blurry to her, but she did recognize her,

"Hello Regina" the woman said.

"Maleficent"

* * *

**Soo? I'm going to bring some darkness to this light.. hahah more drama lol**

**Please tell me what you think and should I bring all the queens of darkness into this? **

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	5. Old Friend Old Enemy

**Hey guys :)**

**A/N:Thank you so much for your kind words, I am beyond thankful for your support! I know it took me some time to update and I'm sorry.. but here's today's chapter I hope you'll like it:D**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Old Friend Old Enemy.**

* * *

"Maleficent" Regina said, shocked to see her.

"Happy to see me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked. "I see you got soft" The woman took a seat on the edge of the bed,

Regina let out a laugh,"me? You're confusing me with someone else"

"And yet here I am seeing the very pregnant Evil Queen sitting in a hospital bed..now Who could believe that?" Maleficent said.

"Enough! tell me how did you get here? Who let you out? How did you find me?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Shh dear we don't want to upset the baby"

"Spill it you witch!" Regina was so mad at her, and at Robin he wasn't there and she was worried about him, afraid that Maleficent came here to take everything away from her..

"I was out when that ice blonde made a hole in the cave, The dark one found me and told me to leave that town of yours.. Told me he has a plan for us, that we will win the final battle.." She explained.

"And who are 'we' exactly?" Asked the brunette.

"See Regina I have some friends now-" She cut her off "really? And may I ask who are those friends of yours?"

"It's simple my friends are the ones who will ruin your pretty little town and tear apart your perfect little family, they're just waiting for the magical newborn to arrive, it's powers is our weapon" she pointed at her belly. _Magic? My baby has magic? _Regina touched her belly protectively, "you will stay away from my baby or I will burn you to the ground" Regina warned her.

Maleficent laughed,"I'm not afraid of you.. Not anymore.. I bet my friend Ursula will be more than happy to hear that the baby she's gonna take away is one of her biggest enemy's child"

_Ursula? Oh god no! No no no no!_ "The sea bitch? Ha I'm not scared of her" Regina said, trying to put on a good show.

"Oh but it's not just her it's the three of us and you're gonna fear us.. Because the Queens of darkness never lose!"

"After all of these years as the Evil Queen I only learned one thing, Villains never win no matter what! So you better watch your big mouth you filthy dragon and get the hell away from my family"

She was getting tired of Maleficent and her bullshit, "sorry dear old friend but you should probably be prepared because we're not going anywhere till we get what we desire!"and with that Maleficent walked out of the room leaving Regina who was now crying because she couldn't take it anymore, why couldn't she just have a day off? for once?.

Robin entered the room to see his queen crying,"hey hey what's going on?" He asked as he kissed her forehead, and rubbed circles on her back trying to sooth her.

"The hospital Robin really?!" She sobbed.

"I had no other choice I'm Not sorry for bringing you in" he replied.

"Where the hell have you been anyway?"

"I was talking to the doctor about your condition" he replied.

"I am perfectly fine, besides we have a much bigger problem than me having a fever-" He cut her off "it's not only you having a fever! Just stop being so damn stubborn for once!"

"Okay I'm listening" she said.

"You lost consciousness because of your fever and the baby was in distress, your body is fighting an infection.. why did it happen? I believe I can answer that, you're not eating or taking your vitamins or sleeping.."

"Alright I get it I'm sorry"

"Regina you don't need to be sorry, you need to gather your strength because like I said before it's not just you anymore.." He continued while he laid next to her "now will you tell me why were you crying?"

"An old friend came to pay me a visit, you sure remember Maleficent she was very famous for the terror she inflicted back in our land" he nodded and she explained "well she's here with two more powerful sorcerers, she says that they will destroy our town and tear our family apart ,kill us all ,with the help of our child's powers" .

"Wait a minute our child has magic?" He asked.

"Apparently" she replied with a smile thinking of her baby, she seemed to do that all the time, wondering how would it look like, or about the gender. But that wasn't the point...

"I wanna see that Maleficent try to do something to my family I'll tear her to pieces! My arrow never misses its target!" He declared.

"We need to get back to Storybrooke, it's not only Maleficent.. Now that the spell is broken Rumple will come for us as well" said Regina. She got closer in his embrace and laid her head on his chest.

"You need some sleep" he muttered, then ran his fingers through her hair, and she smiled.

"When will they release me? I want to get out of here"

"Look" he pointed at the full IV bag that was hung on her bed, "the doctor said when the antibiotic bag is empty you are free to go..."he continued "don't worry it'll be over in no time, just close your eyes" she did as he said and minutes later they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was nine am when Robin's cellphone rang, he woke up and took the phone out of his pocket it was Emma, "Ems" he said tiredly.

"Robin? How's she doing?" She asked.

"She's fine... Sleeping for now.. She's exhausted from the antibiotics" he replied while Regina snuggled closer and breathed heavily. "Are the boys alright?"

"Yep they're watching a movie" she said. He smiled, relived that Maleficent didn't pay anymore visits.

"Listen Emma.. Regina wants to get back to Storybrooke"

"Of course she does.. We came here to bring you back" she commented.

"See I don't think it's best" he muttered, all the witches coming crap is putting his love and his unborn child in danger .

"What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm talking about Maleficent and her gang.. They're coming to Storybrooke.. Something with wanting to destroy everything and take away our child use its magic as a weapon" he explained.

"Now that's bullshit I killed Maleficent myself two years ago!" She declared.

"No you didn't Swan you only broke the shapeshifter spell" Regina murmured with her eyes still closed.

She then opened her eyes and tried to get up but Robin stopped her by pulling her arm back,"where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm a pregnant lady I have a baby pressing on my bladder at the moment.. now get your hand off me so I can go and use the restroom" she replied. _Ohhh someone's grumpy today,_ he thought. He took his hand off and she left to use the restroom, her IV bag was still half full and attached to her arm it was too itchy and she was getting tired of it.

Robin got back to his conversation with Emma, "you were saying?"

"I think she heard what you said.. She won't abandon the town you know.." Emma tried to continue the sentence but he didn't let her, "she won't risk her baby's life too"

"She's our only hope Robin, the only sorcerer on our side.. Without her we are lost for sure" Emma said. Regina got out of the restroom and looked at Robin, "If we'll stay here they'll come and kill us.. If we go they'll kill us there... No matter what we do we'll end up dead.. so we better get to Storybrooke before it's too late!"

* * *

**SOO? What's waiting for them back in town?**

**Do you like it? please tell me what you think :D**

_**Love,**_

_**Soul Xoxx**_


	6. From One Brother To Another

**Heya Heya :)**

**A/N: So I wanna Thank all of you for everything! You guys are seriously my motivation and my inspiration to write! I love you all!**

**Today's chapter is gonna be about Robin&amp;Regina telling the boys about the new baby coming, and there's some swanqueen friendship moments. I'll continue with the storyline real soon, but sometimes it's good to cherish the happy moments,**

**you know like Charming said,**

_**Life is made of moments good ones bad ones.. but they're all worth living**_

**So let's have some good ones, at least for now :)**

**Hope you'll enjoy :D**

**I don't Own OUAT!**

**From One Brother To Another **

* * *

After Regina was discharged and ready to go, Robin promised her to go back to Storybrooke and save the others. She understood his concerns about the baby, she was also worried and frightened, but she wanted to be helpful, and save the town, help her family.

The doctor told her to take it easy, and rest up, he also had done an ultrasound and announced that they were going to have a baby girl. They were both so happy to see their little baby princess on the screen, they got a sonogram to show the boys. It was too perfect and Regina was so scared that it was all a dream that in a few minutes she'd wake up crying, still looking for Robin.. But it was real! They were going to have a baby together, she was going to have her happy ending.

They were on their way to Robin's apartment when Regina said "baby wants ice cream" it was so cold outside, But Regina felt hot and was craving for an ice cream.

"Alright, where can we get ice cream now?" He asked, he didn't really knew Manhattan only the important places like, the hospital or the mall or the gas station.. "I don't know but you knocked me up you're responsible to get me an ice cream" she replied.

"Well there's no need to be cranky we'll get you an ice cream" he muttered. She rubbed her stomach "I'm not cranky I'm just worried" she said. He took his hand and held hers "hey we're gonna get through this together okay? I love you"

"And I love you too" she said with a smile.

He found an ice cream shop near by and got her the flavor she wanted, she was content, "mmm it's so good" she muttered.

"I'm glad you like it" he chuckled.

"She's very active today" she said while touching her lower stomach.

"You can feel her already?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah it felt like butterflies at first but now I know she's moving" she replied.

"That's amazing love" he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

When they got back to Robin's apartment, she told him it might be a good time to tell the boys that they were gonna be big brothers soon.

As they entered Roland came running to her and she scooped him up in her arms and kissed his forehead, Henry wasn't that enthusiastic, he was playing video games damn she missed the times he was in Roland's age! Emma was making dinner in the kitchen, it smelled great, her stomach was growling, for the first time in a very long time. She had apatite, _finally_! She thought.

"Soooo boys did you have fun with Em's today?" Robin asked.

"Like I know Emma she probably fed them with candies and chocolates" Regina said.

"Only pizza and ice cream" Henry stated.

"Yeah daddy she took us to the mall!" Roland said with a big smile.

"Oh really?" Robin chuckled.

Regina put Roland down and the boy started running around the house and jumping, "EMMA! What did you give him?" Regina yelled, _busted!_ Emma muttered.

"Just a lollipop he begged for one" she replied, Regina came to the kitchen and helped her set the table, "liar liar pants on fire" Regina whispered.

"Oh come on what are you five?" The blonde asked.

"And I'm the one who's five? I was at the hospital while you were in the candy store getting a four year old sugar high!"

"He is not sugar high! He's just excited to see you guys" Emma commented. Then they both heard Roland and Robin singing one of the Merry Men's songs,"he's very very excited" Regina confided and they both laughed.

"So Regina-" She knew what Emma was about to ask, she made Robin swear not tell the sex of the baby, she wanted to keep it a secret between them "no I'm not telling you"

"Not telling me what?"

"Don't even try" warned the Queen.

* * *

Ten minutes later Emma announced "Dinner people!"

Robin came with Roland on his back, the boy was now wearing his footie pajamas, rubbing his eyes, Regina came and took him from Robin, "you're tired honey?" She asked, knowing that the boy was worn out, the boy didn't replied but he laid his head on Regina's shoulder.

"Where's Henry?" She asked Robin.

"Oh he's getting dressed, told me he'll be right out" he replied, while giving Regina a small kiss on the cheek. Henry entered "moms I'm starving seriously" he said. Emma smiled and handed him a plate.

When they almost finished dinner Robin cleared his throat and hinted for her to talk, "so boys-" Regina started," We have something to tell you" they said in the same time.

"You're gonna be big brothers soon" Regina declared.

"Really?" Henry asked in surprise. They both nodded, Roland was a bit disappointed, "but I thought we're going to get a puppy" he muttered. Regina ran her fingers through his curls "don't you want to be a big brother? Have a little sister?-" Emma's eyes were wider in surprise that maybe she revealed their secret, _oops_ "or brother?" she corrected herself.

"You mean a baby?" The boy asked, Regina could see the enthusiasm back on his face,"yes" Regina replied.

"Oh I love babies, mommy used to work in the hospital, she used to feed the babies and change their diapers.. I was allowed to come with her on Sundays! I would see the babies from the window they're so cute!"

_No you're so cute! _Regina thought, she loved that little boy so much.

"Gina when will the baby come?" He asked while tilting his head. " in a couple of months"

"But why do we need to wait? Why can't we have it now? And where do babies come from?" Oh my god! So many questions, that four year old was seriously clever, and how could she answer all of these questions?

She wasn't the only one to be shocked, everyone were looking at each other strangely, she could even hear Henry's quiet giggle. Regina was clueless then she looked at the clock and it was eight thirty,

_Thank god for bedtimes!_

"Umm well Roland I think it's bedtime" Regina stated.

"Will you tuck me in today too?" He asked.

Yes! Managed to save the day!

"Sure! Go brush your teeth I'll be there in a few" she replied. Roland left the table and then Henry looked at her "so mom where do babies really come from?"

"Henry!" They all yelled at once, and he started laughing, he got all of them to laugh eventually.

* * *

**Do you like it? please tell me what you think! **

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx **


	7. My Reflection Without You

**Hey yall!**

**A/N:Okay so first I'm sorry for the late update, i'm super busy babysitting my little nieces. Thank you for your amazing support, I'm overjoyed!**

**So today's chapter is more about the storyline,and it's a bit musical, I took two songs that are related to the chapter's title.._(-2 songs from my #74daysofoutlawqueen list on twitter)._. now I promise I'll update as soon as I can:D **

**You guys r the best!**

**I don't OWN OUAT!**

**My Reflection Without you. **

* * *

Maleficent crossed the town line and headed towards the cabin that was now the place she lived along with the others. Her visit to Regina didn't go as expected, she wanted to terrify her, to threaten her, but Regina wasn't really scared. And even as her friend she was always the one with the power. Always the one that was never afraid of anything, she used to adore Regina for that, but now she was just...jealous.

She entered the cabin and saw Cruella sitting on the couch, with one of her Dalmatian,_ eww_ she was so obsessed with furs that it gave Maleficent the chills.

"Maleficent" Ursula said,

"You're back" Cruella stated with an evil grin.

"Did you find her? The one who carries the powerful child of all?" Ursula asked.

"Yeah I did.. And you are not gonna believe who she is" Maleficent smiled.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like what you're about to say"

One child this powerful is born in every three hundred years, that's what Rumplestiltskin told them before. He gave them a potion that would lead them to the child. The child's power is very valuable, it can end the world if it falls Into the wrong hands, and they believed that they were the right ones, because only with this child they could get their happy ending.

"Regina Mills" Maleficent muttered.

"You mean the Evil Queen?" Ursula let out a laugh.

"Yes that Regina-"

"She's evil she doesn't even have one pure spot in her devilish heart! How's it even possible that her unborn child posses the most powerful light magic of all?!"

"She had changed, she's 'good' now-"

"Cut the crap Maleficent! An evil imp always stays an evil imp and nothing changes them nothing!" She said angrily.

"Calm down Ursula! She has light magic now, I could feel it when I visited her!"

"Well then, I'm gonna make her suffer, make her pay for what she did to me! We'll take over the town and kill everyone that stand in the way of killing The Evil Queen and all of her loved ones!"

* * *

Regina couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning, nothing seemed to soothe the pressure on her little swollen stomach. She also couldn't stop thinking about Maleficent and Ursula. The imitation thing, with Ariel wasn't the only thing Regina did to piss her off. she killed her daughter Meredith, accidentally... Just like she did with Marian(or didn't do you know with Emma bringing her back from the dead..)

Meredith was a good person, she defended Snow White while she was hiding in the woods, Regina captivated Meredith and cut her tail off, she died shortly after that.

Regina of course didn't know that Meredith was Ursula's daughter, until Ursula appeared in her mirror once again, this time while wearing her full form, she said she wouldn't stop till she'd kill Regina, and for that Regina trapped her inside that mirror... Until someone released her... And that someone was probably Rumplestiltskin, he always has some kind of agenda to make Regina's life a living hell, Bell banished him and for that Regina had to suffer, she knew why.. He wanted to get back to StoryBrooke and in order to do so, he needed the help of the filthy dragon and the bloody sea squid.

Regina looked at the clock and it was past two am, she was sweaty and nervous, her lower abdomen hurt, she decided to take a shower for the second time today, well _technically it's a new day so whatever..._

Robin was startled by the sound of the running water from the bathroom, he saw that Regina wasn't next to him and he figured she went to take another shower, he got up and knocked on the door, the sound of water stopped,"are you alright love?" He asked.

"Yeah" she yelled.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get you something?"

"No Robin stop hovering over me" she replied angrily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said, he was worried about her, maybe a little too much? Ever since they got back from the hospital He was constantly checking on her,that she was taking her vitamins and drinking, and resting...maybe it was fear? Of loosing her?

"Yes you can Robin, get out of my uterus and go back to sleep" he chuckled "I love you too" he replied.

When she got out of the shower, Robin was still awake he looked tired, "why are you even doing up?" She asked.

"Waiting for you..." He replied in his beautiful singsong voice.

She smiled as she climbed back to bed and Robin wrapped his hands around her, "you're sure you don't want me to get you anything?" He asked.

And she felt like crying again, for the sixth time "Can you promise me my happy ending? Can you guarantee that those two bitches won't take it away from me?" She sobbed.

"Baby don't cry.." He said while running his fingers through her hair, "I can't promise you that we won't have adventures,because normal is boring...but I can promise you this; I am never going to leave you again! No matter what happens, I'm with you, I will protect you and our little growing family"

He rubbed her belly, and She laid her head on his chest like she loves to do all the time, then he started singing to her, with his incredible angelic voice,

_"I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you..."_

Tears were streaming down her face and he wiped them away, _"...I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you"_ he kissed her forehead.

"Wow your voice is incredible.." She knew he loved music and singing, but not like this, she was stunned.

"This song.. I heard it on the radio while you were away, and I was so depressed that I started listening to it constantly, I just love it"

"Can you keep singing?" She asked, and he nodded, she closed her eyes as he kept singing this time it was a different song, _"Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side..."_

_"It's_ _like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_

She fell asleep, and he smiled, happy that he could sooth her because nothing seemed to do the job lately, "good night my love" he whispered and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

**Really early in that morning...**

Roland woke up, he was so excited to go back to StoryBrooke, to see Granny, David and Snow.. Baby Neal, and Ruby.. He missed them all, he got up and went to brush his teeth, then he went to His father's room and open the door quietly. He saw that His Gina and daddy were still asleep so he jumped on the bed, yelling "good morning! Today we go to StoryBrooke! Yayyyy!"

The pair woke up from the jumping and yelling of Roland, "what time is it I feel like I've been sleeping for two hours" Regina asked, Robin looked at his watch, "that's because you did, Roland it's five in the morning what are you doing up?"

"We need to go to StoryBrooke!" The little boy announced.

"Yes we do but not in five am, we're still tired.. How about you'll go watch some TV and let us sleep for a little bit longer" Robin suggested, and Roland nodded excitedly, then he left the room.

"I'm so exhausted I don't wanna go!"she whined, with her eyes still closed.

"We can cancel the flight you don't have to do this I told you before" he said.

"No no I have to I just don't want anyone to get hurt I don't want them to take our child.." She cried, she was so tired she felt like she could sleep for a year.

"They won't take our child come on you need to rest let's not worry about that for now" he pulled her close and hugged her tight, and she got back to sleep.

* * *

Later Roland was getting really bored, he already watched his favorite shows, and played with his Lego, he built everything that Robin bought him all over again. But he was getting tired of it, and he was hungry!

He went to Robin's bedroom, they were both still sleeping, Henry and Emma too! He climbed to their bed and looked at Regina's tummy, he knew his little bother or sister was in there, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky..."he sang in a quiet tone.

Regina was startled by the baby, "oh My god!" She yelled, and Robin jumped into a sitting position , "are you okay? What's wrong ? Is the baby alright? Are you feeling okay?" He asked so many question that made Regina laugh,

"Yeah the baby's kicking!" She replied while taking Roland's and Robin's hands and placing it on her stomach, "Roland keep singing!"

"When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.." And the baby kicked harder this time, she lifted her shirt a little and they could see the movements, "wow this is incredible!" Robin said, the. He kissed her lips, "it's our baby there" they both said in the same time.

Suddenly Regina's phone rang and ruined the moment,an unknown call..weird... she picked up "hello?" She asked

She looked at the clock it was eight am.

_"Regina..."_

"Curella.."

* * *

**Soooo? Regina knows Curella... ummm..something is up,**

**do you think they're related?**

**please review I always love reading them! :-)**

**Love,**

**Soul XOXX**


	8. Deep Secrets

**Hey guys!**

**A/N: I know i'm a little late something was up with the website and I couldn't update i'm sorry :( Here's a new chap and I hope you like it :D **

**Thanks for your support :-)**

**I don't own OUAT !**

* * *

**Deep Secrets.**

"What do you want Cruella?" Regina asked angrily, she hadn't spoken to her in decades!

"What I can't talk to my niece every once in a while?" She replied with a question.

Curella was indeed her aunt, her father's twin sister, her name used to be Cassandra but because of her cruelty towards dogs and their fur, people started calling her Cruella.

"Every once in a while? You haven't talked to me in thirty years! A lot has changed since then"

"Yes like the fact you killed your own father my dear brother" Cruella said.

"You know why I had to do that, besides it wasn't me, I'm different now"

"So I heard, Maleficent came to tell us the news, just so you know Ursula is extremely angry if I were you I wouldn't get anywhere near StoryBrooke"

She's a part of their gang? My god..

"And You called to tell me that..?" Regina asked.

"I called to warn you-" Regina cut her off,

"Why?"

"Because despite all you've done you're still family, and nothing is worth the loss of a child... And you're child doesn't deserve to be an orphan"

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, she didn't believe anything Cruella just said, she knew her game, she knew that after that call Cruella would report everything to her so called 'friends'.

"Because I'm your only chance to make it through dear, without me ,you and this whole town are dead"

Regina felt like it was wrong, wrong to even listen to her "So you're gonna betray them in order to save us? It doesn't sound like you"

"Believe it or not, you're carrying the granddaughter of my twin, and I don't want her to be in danger" Cruella said.

Wait.. How does she know the baby's gender, wait..."Don't you ever talk to me again! Ever!" Regina yelled then hung up.

Robin saw that Regina was pretty upset, "what's going on?" He asked while kissing her forehead.

"Not now Robin we have a flight to catch" she replied as she got up and started packing for Roland.

When they took off, Regina was really mad, she couldn't stop thinking about Cruella's plan, she wanted Regina to trust her so they'd defeat her friends and she'd take the baby away and steal her powers.. How she discovered this? Cruella didn't pay attention she said 'granddaughter' and 'her', how could she know? Unless she was following Regina since she met Robin.

Their seats in the plane were horrible, people smashed their legs with the backrest, and Regina of course couldn't stop complaining, "I hate this!" She stated, Roland was sitting between her and Robin while Henry and Emma sat across them, "my queen it'll be over soon" Robin said with a smile.

"These are the worst two hours of my life!" She muttered, while shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"I want out of this plane!" She cried.

"Regina try to close your eyes and relax" Emma said. Regina started breathing fast, really fast, and Robin was worried, "hey love try to stabilize your breathing, let's go get you some water" he got up and she leaned on him, she was dizzy and she couldn't stop gasping, they kept walking till they got to the restroom Regina stopped,"wait I'm gonna need to use the restroom" ,he nodded.

Meanwhile he went to the flight attendant to ask if there's a doctor on the plane, she told him she'd check and asked for the seat number so she could give them an answer soon. He asked for a cup of tea for Regina as Regina showed up, "like I know him he probably asked you if there's a doctor on the plane"

The flight attendant thought it was weird, that they knew each other that much, she just nodded. "Well there's no need I'm fine now, just nauseous" Regina said.

"You're sure? How far along are you?" The flight attendant asked with a smile.

She gave Robin her "you told her I'm pregnant" look.

"Twenty weeks today actually" Regina replied.

"Regina-"

"Im fine" she said as he handed her the cup of tea.

"If there's something wrong don't hesitate to call me" the girl commented.

"Thank you" Robin said.

He took Regina's hand and led her back to their seat, "it was totally unnecessary" Regina stated.

"You're dehydrated, did you drink anything today?"

"I am now" she stopped and took a sip from her tea.

"You stubborn woman!"

"You stubborn thief!" She replied in the same tone.

Roland moved next to Emma and Henry the third place was empty, so he and Henry played two games of Uno.

"How are you?" Emma asked while taking off her headphones.

"I'm alright-" Robin interrupted "She's lying"

"Seriously?" Regina said angrily,

"I'm alright I just need this plane to land" she muttered, and took a seat next to Robin.

After she finished her tea she leaned on Robin and closed her eyes, feeling nauseous again.

* * *

_When she opened them again ,She found herself sitting on the castle's throne with a long white dress. her father entered, "Regina dear" he started._

_"I'm really proud of you" he said with a smile as he looked down at her now big pregnant belly,_

_"I'm sorry for letting you down" she muttered._

_"You got to redemption and it's the only thing that matters"_

_"Thank you daddy" she said, Cruella entered with that devilish grin of hers,_

_"She's gonna die Henry, she's gonna go through hell and then die..."_

_"Good doesn't get you anywhere.." Cruella stated._

_"Actually it does aunt Cass.. It got me where I am today, to who I am today-"_

_She cut her off "You're nothing but a stupid brat!"_

_"You're gonna watch your loved ones die, including the little one there" Cruella pointed at her belly._

_Regina rubbed her belly then suddenly her hands were full of blood and she started screaming,_

_"No please no!"_

_Cruella was laughing and she was crying and screaming, her father was gone._

Everything hurt, she couldn't move, the blood stained the white dress, and it didn't stop.

She heard a voice, Robin's voice calling her, "wake up! Wake up! Regina!" He said panicked.

"No! My baby please save my baby!" She yelled.

"Hey hey! Wake up love!" He shook her arms and she opened her eyes.

"We're landing" he smiled. She looked terrified, the dream she just had was horrible.

"You alright?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm.. Im scared" she admitted, she never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

"Oh babe.. You don't need to be afraid, I'm here I'll keep you safe, both of you I swear" He held her tighter.

"Is this about the woman who called you earlier?"

"She's.. M..my aunt" she murmured.

"Your aunt?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah she's dangerous, not just her shes along with Maleficent and Ursula-"

Emma interrupted, "you mean the Ariel sea monster?"

Regina nodded, "they're all in StoryBrooke who knows maybe they managed to do some killing there" Regina explained.

"No I talked to my mom a few hours ago, she said everything's fine" Emma reassured her.

"Then it's worse" Regina said.

"Why?" Robin and Emma Asked together.

"Because they're waiting for us"

* * *

**Sooo? do you like it? please review :)**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	9. Desires

**Hey Hey!**

**A/N: First of all i want to thank all of you for your incredible support! **  
**Today's chapter will reveal the plan of an Evil Imp...**

**YOU GUYS R THE BEST, I LOVE YALL :-)**

**I DON'T OWN OUAT!**

**Desires.**

* * *

They arrived StoryBrooke hours later Regina was really nervous, she wanted to get her family home safe without any further incidents. Emma dropped them off at Regina's mansion, Robin took all the suitcases and got them to the house, while Regina carried little sleeping Roland, who was exhausted from getting up so early.

After settling and organizing the house, Regina fell asleep on the couch in Robin's arms as he was listening to music. She was so calmed, it seemed like she was sleeping peacefully. He was actually really worried about those nightmares she was having, Emma told him about the one on their way to find him, when she practically had to shake her arms in order to wake her up. This whole thing wasn't helping her situation, they had to find a way to defeat these witches, they had to..had to find it fast.

* * *

_She was sitting on the cold ground, looking around, trees.. Forest... Huge trees,_

_Enchanted forest? She guessed correctly, while she still could not understand why she was there._

_A noise that came from behind the bushes caught her attention, she turned around to see Gold, standing in front of her, clenching his cane._

_"Regina, pleasure to see you again" he said with his evil grin._

_"Where have you been? What are we doing here?" She asked confusedly._

_"Isn't it obvious? Your dreaming dearie"_

_"yes but this is not a normal dream,_

_You're using the compelling spell!_

_I can feel it! You monster! What do you want?!" The compelling spell is one of the biggest, most difficult spells to cast. The sorcerer can compel the person who's dreaming to do anything he wants. Also the sorcerer can kill painfully whomever is in the dream including the dreamer._

_"Relax, I'm just here to take what's mine" he stated._

_"The spell book I gave your mother"_

_"You mean the one I don't have!" She said in her angry tone._

_"Do not lie to me-"_

_"Why do you need it all of a sudden?" She asked as she touched her temples, her head hurts like hell, she knew the effects of the spell, he needed to get out of her dream so she wouldn't faint or worse, not wake up forever._

_"I need to get Bell back" he replied, she let out a laugh, " I thought you're smarter than that..see I learned from the master.." She pointed at him, "you can't bring someone back from the dead , you can't make someone love you..Ohhh I know what you're doing there..."_

_"You're right I can't make her love me but I can make her think that she does"_

_She knew it! The curse she wanted to cast on Henry, and he convinced her to destroy it two years ago. the original curse was inside her mother's spell book, the book was in her vault along with all of her mother's stuff._

_"Come on Regina hand it to me I know you have it" he said._

_"I DONT HAVE IT!" She yelled._

_Then she saw little Roland jumping and running around the forest, oh no! No no! What is he doing here?_

_He's gonna hurt him! No! Tears were streaming down her face,as she tried to tell Roland to run away._

_"Give me the spell book or i swear I'll hurt him!"_

_"I thought you wanted me to get my happy ending!" She yelled, still trying to get Roland's attention, but nothing seemed to work._

_"Not when it costs me mine" he made a fire ball and came to throw it at the boy._

_"WAKE UP REGINA WAKE UP!" She screamed._

_"Dearie it's not gonna work, last chance.." He continued "one.. Two-"_

_"Okay! I'll give it to you, meet me tomorrow at your shop, just leave him alone!" And as the words came out of her mouth_ she woke up gasping so hard.

* * *

Robin didn't understand what was going on, Roland was screaming while Regina ran to his room upstairs, trying to stabilize her breathing and think straight. She entered the room the boy was sobbing his eyes were still closed, "are you alright little knight?" She picked him up as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"The bad man is going to hurt me mama, he's gonna take me away!" He cried. Mama, it was the first time he ever called her like that, she smiled a little, "hey hey nobody's gonna hurt you I promise I'm here now.." She ran her fingers through his dark curls.

the boy slowly calmed down, while Robin rushed in, "what the hell Is going on?" He asked.

"Gold used the compelling spell on me-". Everyone knew what that spell was, and how rare it was to cast it, so she didn't have to explain herself.

"He did what?"

"Roland was in my dream and he threatened to hurt him if I wouldn't give him my mother's spell book. Long time ago my mother made me swear to not give it to anyone especially to the one who brought it to her, Rumplestiltskin...he can't have it.." She explained.

"So what do we do?"

"Gold needs a taste of his own medicine.." She smiled. She handed Roland to Robin and went to her bedroom, Robin followed. She pulled a box from one of her drawers and opened it, to find the dagger, Robin panicked and closed the box before she even got the chance to take the dagger.

"I don't want you near that thing" he said protectively.

"We need a way to stop Gold"

"Okay but you're not touching it" he stated.

They got distracted by Roland who started crying again,he looked paled and terrified,

"What's wrong?" Robin asked the little one.

"My tummy.."

"It's just a side effect" Regina reassured.

"Daddy I don't feel good" the boy sobbed, "do you want something to-" just as she tried to finish her sentence he threw up on the floor, Robin picked him up to the bathroom and washed his face. Regina didn't experience any side effect because she had magic and she knew how to Handle things. Roland though was just so little, and scared, and he didn't understand why it was happening to him.

"I'm sorry" Roland cried.

"Oh it's okay honey.. You know what, why won't we run you a bath and then watch a little TV?" The boy nodded.

"Go I'll clean up" Robin said, he knew it wasn't doing her well to see all of it, she was stressed and nauseous and she needed her rest. But of course it wasn't easy, along with the sass came the hormones and the stubbornness, he had to deal with it and he wouldn't have it any other way, because he loved her more than anything in the entire world.

* * *

"Regina is every thing okay?" Robin yelled from the kitchen. He was getting a little worried after hearing the silence, because They were laughing a couple minutes ago and now they were a little too quiet.

She entered the kitchen with Roland in her arms"Yeah the baby's kicking like crazy it hurts" she said, as she put Roland down.

He took a chair and helped her sit down,Roland stood next to Robin.

Robin laid his hand on her belly,"hey angel, it's your daddy can you please ease your mommy a little?" He said with a funny voice. Regina felt more kicks coming it was harder this time, "you felt that?" She asked with a smile.

"Wow ...love, it seems like you're raising a little warrior there" he replied, he placed a kiss on the kicking place and the baby stopped.

"She knows it's you" Regina muttered while he kissed her lips just they parted came a knock on the door, Robin left to answer and the baby started kicking again.

Three women were standing on his doorstep, three evil women that wanted to take his family away, to take everything away from him.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Your girlfriend"

"Get the hell out of my house" Regina came and stood in front of Robin. rubbing her belly protectively,She leaned on the lintel of the door trying to hide her pain. The baby wouldn't stop kicking, it's like she was telling her that something was about to happen.

"I can feel her magic" Ursula muttered looking down at Regina's belly.

"Give us the spell book and we'll leave you alone" Maleficent said.

Regina let out a laugh, so they're Gold's bitches now? "you think I'm that stupid?" She closed her eyes and the dagger appeared in her hands.

"I'll make him kill all of you, and you'll never see it coming, last chance to run one.. Two.." Red smoke surrounded them and they were gone. They came out here without a plan they didn't know she had the dagger, which is exactly why she needed to bury it someplace no one would be able to find it.

"Now he knows I have his dagger" she said. Regina started crying and Robin hugged her, she had enough she hated it, she just wanted to live in peace. Have Robin and the kids safe and sound with her, how can they stop all four of them? How could she possibly function when she knew these women wanted her child?

"It'll be alright babe" he whispered to her ear.

They got back in the house, little Roland was on the couch watching TV ,he looked weak. She sat next to him and kissed his forehead, while Robin left to get them something to eat.

Her phone rang minutes later, it was Henry she picked up, "hey honey" she said.

"You have something that belongs to me now I have something that belongs to you, and eye for an eye! Give me the spell book and my dagger or I'll kill Henry" Gold stated.

_Oh god, he has Henry!_ The only question that came through her mind was would he hurt his own grandson in order to get what he desired?

* * *

**SO SO SO? do you like it? please review :) **

**Love,**

**Soul XoXx**


	10. United Hearts Parted Souls

**Hey guys:)**

**A/N: Alrighty let's get to it! thank you for your support I always love reading your reviews and getting you favs and follows, you guys are the best!**

**OUAT IS 4 DAYS AWAY!**  
**Well we're not gonna get a lot of OQ in the first eps, but I expect Robin to come back for his queen really soon:D**

**So today's chapter is...is... you know what read it and tell me what you think! :-)**

**I don't own OUAT!**

**United Hearts Parted Souls.**

* * *

"You have something that belongs to me now I have something that belongs to you, and eye for an eye! Give me the spell book and my dagger or I'll kill Henry" Gold stated.

"You're really gonna hurt your own grandson?" Regina asked, she was now really stressed and her hands got sweaty.

The baby was moving fast inside, Regina started praying that he wouldn't hurt Henry.

"You know what I'm capable of" he said.

"But still? Your son died and Henry is what's left of him.. You're cruel I know but killing your own flash and blood? Please go find some dignity because right now you've got nothing" she hoped it would work, playing with his conscious. She knew Gold had the heart made of stone, and no amount of good chances could ever changed that, change him for the matter.

Robin entered the living room and saw Regina was over the phone panicked and he didn't know why, "please it's between you and me let my son go!" She cried.

Suddenly he knew, He knew Gold had Henry, he knew why Regina was terrified she just wanted her son back, he took the phone from her, "You son of a bitch" he yelled.

"Don't you dare touch him! I will find you and I will kill you!" Robin said then hung up.

"Babe" he muttered as he hugged her tight, she cried, she was exhausted,everything hurt, her back, her feet, her stomach, and especially her heart, that feared the worst.

"I swear I'll find him,just give me the dagger"

She told him to go get it from the bedroom. And he left the house, looking for Henry. He didn't let anyone know, because he thought he could do it on his own.

* * *

The dagger led him to a farmhouse the one where they had the final battle against Zelena. In the farmhouse there was a weird green light, he ran and opened the doors.

He saw Henry tied to a chair right next to what seemed to be a portal.

"Robin please help me!" The boy yelled, he was really near the edge, Robin closed his eyes, "I command you to close this portal" he said.

"Looking for this?"

He opened his eyes and saw Gold holding the dagger, "Robin!" The boy screamed, he fell into the portal and in an instant Robin held his hand, "hold on Henry don't let go!"

"I can't, it hurts" Henry cried.

"Here take my other hand" he tried to pull him out, but the portal opened more and sucked them both in. They disappeared, Gold was content, "you fools" he smiled and left the place.

* * *

It had been hours since Robin went to search for Henry, Regina was worried, she Paged Emma, who was mad at her for not calling sooner; which was Robin's fault he was supposed to call Emma.

Minutes later Emma told Regina she was on her way to the old farmhouse,apparently she had preformed a locating spell and found that Henry was there. Regina was getting concerned by the second, Roland was with her, frightened to leave her side, still a little spooked by the nightmare.

Half an hour had passed and Roland fell asleep while watching the Tv. Regina got a phone call from Emma,

"Regina" she sighed.

"Did you find them?" Regina asked.

"The place was empty, Gold payed a visit, he said something with, you not bringing him what he wanted..the only thing I managed to hear was that Henry and Robin had disappeared, they fell through a portal-"

"They what?" Regina said panicked.

"Regina they're gone"

They're gone..

She burst in tears, "he left me again" she sobbed.

"Hey no no! It's not his fault, he loves you you know that" Emma said, but it didn't help she kept crying and crying, "please stop crying"

"He promised he'll never leave, and Henry I have nothing without him"

"Regina you have to be strong for Roland, you're everything he has now" Emma was right, Roland trusted her, he loved her as a mother, and like Henry would say, they would find a way back home, somewhere deep down inside she knew it and Emma knew it. So she wiped away her tears, and wrapped her arms around little sleeping Roland, she calmed, "what should I tell him?" She asked Emma.

"That his daddy and Henry had to go on a journey that they'll be back home soon" Emma replied.

_They'll be home soon,_

_They will._

And until then she had to stop the group of darkness, so she could have her happy ending.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest...**

Robin opened his eyes, checked his surroundings to see Henry laying unconscious next to him, "Henry" he shook his arms, "Henry wake up!" He said loudly and the boy opened his eyes as well.

"R-Robin" he muttered.

"I'm here.." They were in the Enchanted Forest, his home, the place he knew like the back of his hand. Henry looked around and was shocked, "We're in the Enchanted Forest!" He said enthusiastically.

"It appeared so" Robin smiled, he continued

"We can't be here, we have to find a way home". He thought of Regina and Roland and his unborn child, but he was with Henry even though it was away from the rest of their family, he loved Henry like a son. And the most important thing was that they were together, that he was able to come with him.

"We need to Search for a portal back" Henry said.

"Your mother told me before we came back to Storybrooke about a place full of trees, magical trees.."

"You mean like the one my mom went through as a baby!" Robin nodded. He knew the Storybrook well enough, he read most of the stories while he looked for Regina's happy ending.

"So where is this place?" The boy asked.

"The dark woods" he replied.

"Why do I have a feeling it's hard to get there and that the place is full of ogres and witches?"

"Well we need to find horses and supplies, the place isn't full of magical creatures, it's just takes out the worst in you" he said.

"Which means?"

"Which means it can be quite easy or hard as hell"

* * *

**Soooooooo? do you think they'll find a way home?**  
**please tell me if you like it:)**  
**I'll be back next week, you guys have a gr8 weekend and a gr8 Once day,**

**Love ya!**

**Soul Xoxx**


	11. Into The Dark Woods

**Hey Guys!**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I was in a journey to Poland,  
I had no computer and for that I couldn't post this chapter, I'm sorry and I hope you guys will like the new chapter:) Have you seen the new promo? omg i'm so excited for the next episode!**

**Sooo a quick reminder that Henry and Robin are looking for a portal, and it's gonna get tough for them.. but i really hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

**Into The Dark Woods.**

It had been a month since they fell through a portal, and Regina was getting scared and frustrated. Roland didn't even understand where did his father go and he was so afraid that Regina would leave too so he wouldn't leave her side.

Her nights were horrible, she still had suffered from nightmares, and poor little Roland would come to her bed and ask to sleep next to her. She'd always comfort him and hug him tight, she loved him as if he were her own.

Today she hadn't felt well at all, she missed them, so badly that she'd cry every time she thought of them. She needed to have them back safely but she didn't know how, there weren't any portals left.

_"Is there a way to get back to this town of yours?" Robin asked as he held her hand tight. _

_"I'm not sure, I need to check something, stay here" she kissed his lips and left her chambers. _

_The castle's library had almost every existing book, books on fairies, books on witches, and books on portals. She spent the next hour in the library, checking on every single page, she wanted to get back, to get Henry back. There was no other choice than the dark woods, and inside the glade there were three trees that contained magical abilities that could transport you to other realms. But it was too risky, there had to be another way! Legends says that the only beast that lays there is you, your own fears control you there, your worst nightmares haunts you there, and no one ever got out of there alive._

She knew where her soulmate was heading, he was going to the dark woods, he was going to find the magical trees, it was dangerous and she was super worried she prayed that they'd find a way back soon.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest...**

The journey to the dark woods lasted almost

A month, they had to walk a lot and it was in the other part of the Enchanted Forest.

Robin took care of Henry, he'd comfort him when he'd miss his moms, or when he was sick and tired from the hard way. Henry knew he had another father figure that would do anything for him.

A man from a nearby ruined village said that they were really close, and he wished them good luck in finding the trees there and in making out of there alive.

They had long conversation with each other, Robin learned to know Henry and so did Henry learn to know Robin better.

As they were having another conversation silence came upon them and they stopped talking as soon as Robin mentioned Regina's name. They both had missed her and Roland so much, they wanted to get home.

Henry broke the silence with a question "Rob do you love my mom?"

"What kind of a question is it of course I love her more than anything" he replied a little confused.

"And you guys are gonna have a baby together soon..."

"Yeah" Robin smiled.

"And mom loves you too.."

Robin nodded.

"So what's stopping you from proposing?" The boy asked.

Robin took out a black velvet box out of his pocket, and showed him a beautiful diamond ring, "this was my mothers, she gave it to me before she died. I was looking for it when we passed by Sherwood Forest, in my old home. I found it in a jewelry box in my moms bedroom" he explained.

"I was looking for it, because this ring isn't a normal ring. My mother told me that legend says only your soulmate can wear it, I didn't believe it when I married Marian, because Everytime she tried to put it on her finger it never fit... I thought it was just a legend and that It meant nothing-"

"Until you heard the lion tattoo story" the boy completed the sentence.

"Exactly" he replied.

"Until I saw the gorgeous queen who stole my heart and took my breath away"

"I thought you stole her heart.." The boy joked.

"Well technically you can't steal something that's been given to you" Robin smiled.

He looked at the map, which showed that they were only a mile away...

* * *

**Storybrooke...**

"Ro get back here" Regina yelled.

She was trying to help him get dressed but he kept running around giggling.

"Catch me momma! Catch me!" He said while he ran to Henry's room.

"Momma is tired, Please come to get dress, we are getting late" she promised Emma to meet her and Hook at Granny's for some company time.

"Please Ro" she asked loudly, as the boy peeked from the door and smiled his adorable dimpled smiled that she loved so much. He came running to her arms, and she hugged him and kissed his head.

"Is Henry and daddy coming back today?" He asked, his smiled had quickly turned into a frown, he would ask that question everyday, and Regina didn't know how to answer. Each day it got more difficult for her to explain. The poor four year old just needed his daddy to come home.

She ran her fingers through his hair "you know where they're at right? They'll be home soon I promise" she said.

"But you said that yesterday and the day before that" the boy whined, he had tears in his eyes.

"Come here baby" he climbed to her lap and laid his head on her shoulder. She felt like crying herself but she didn't want to upset the little guy, "you know that daddy and Henry are missing us too and that they want to come home as much as we want them to.." The boy nodded and she continued "so we don't need to worry and be sad daddy and Henry will come back to us, they'll find us" Roland's face lit up a little and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's go I bet Pinocchio is waiting to play with you" she asked Gepetto to bring him to Granny's, Roland and him were getting along , and the four year old needed a distraction from the whole situation.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest...**

They arrived to the Dark Woods, the place was huge. Robin told Henry not to leave his sight because they didn't know what to expect. Henry wasn't afraid he felt safe with Robin, he knew that they'd find the trees and get home safely.

"Come on map shows we need to turn right in order to reach the magical trees" Robin said.

Suddenly Robin heard a horrible scream that made him shout, "gods" he yelled.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Heard what?" The boy seemed clueless.

"The bloody scream a woman just screamed so loudly i couldn't bare it" Robin replied.

"Robin you're imagining"

Another scream came again, "you can't hear that?" A shadow of a woman that wearing a long black dress appeared behind a tree next to them.

"Hey stop!" Robin muttered as he towards the woman's direction. The woman screamed again, and Robin thought he was gonna freak out.

"Hey why are you screaming?" Robin said.

"Robin you're hallucinating" He came after Robin, the forest was so dark he could barely see. Robin kept running, "Robin stop!"

"Wait for me!" Henry yelled. And saw Robin slowly disappearing into the shadows.

Then Henry saw Regina running towards the cliff, he followed her, "mom wait!"

"Wait mom!" He yelled again, trying to stop her but she was still running to the edge.

He was just about to scream as she jumped and he nearly jumped after her, but something stopped him, someone was pulling him, "Henry!" He said loudly.

He turned around to find Robin, grabbing him by the hand, "what were you thinking?" Robin asked as he hugged him tight, he nearly gave him a heart attack.

"I.. I" the boy breathed heavily.

"I... Saw mom.. Jumping.. The cliff... She..s..she just fell" Henry was seriously panicked.

"Calm down it wasn't real"

"I swear it was"

"It's all in your mind I'm sorry I left you like this I can swear I saw someone screaming and running"

"This place is creepy and weird" Henry said as he looked up at the huge trees.

"the only way we can get out is for us to stick together.. Just listen to my voice we need to talk so we won't get distracted"

"I hate this I wanna go home" Henry yelled.

"I know just listen you remember how fun it was when we had to ride horses for hours? And when we slept in your mom's huge castle?" He kept on talking and it made Henry smile.

They walked for another twenty minutes till they found three trees,

"This is it" Robin said "come on" he continued and Henry followed him.

As they moved towards the trees a little girl appeared from behind the large bushes, she stood in front of the trees.

She was maybe two or three years old. She had a long brown hair and big blue eyes,she wore a white dress she was gorgeous, reminded him of someone, of.. _Wait.._"Henry can you see what I see?" He asked.

The boy just nodded.

The girl was rubbing her eyes and she started crying, "daddy?" She whined.

He knew she was his,

His and Regina's...

_that's not possible._

* * *

**Soooo? Do you like it?**  
**Please let me know what you all think :-)**

**You guys are the best!**

**love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	12. The Pain Of Joy

**Heyyy Guys!**

**Short A/N: I Wanna thank all of you readers I love you guys so much, you're the best!**  
**Do you want Henry and Robin back to the real world? **  
**I hope you'll like this chapter, I had real fun writing it:)**

**I Don't own OUAT!**

**The Pain Of Joy**

* * *

Robin was shocked, his unborn child was standing in front of him, impossible!  
God he could not believe to what he saw.  
He got closer to her and kneel down so he could pick her up.

"Hey little girl" he said.

"Daddy don't leave me" she cried.  
The girl laid her head on Robin's shoulder while sobbing.

"I'm not gonna leave you princess, never" he let out a smile.

"She's.. She's..real?" Henry was so shocked.

No this isn't real Henry, you're imagining it..  
_Your real sister isn't born yet.._ Came up a voice in his head.

"She's not" Henry muttered.

"What? Don't you see I am holding my daughter it's real enough for me"

"You're daughter is back home she's inside mom's stomach she can't be here" Henry explained.

"Henry look at her just look" but Henry looked away, he knew that the girl was just another obstacle that was trying to keep them in the woods.

"Don't you see? dad she's trying to keep us here she's gonna make you see the worst in you" he called him dad, he meant so much to him! He kept Henry safe through all of this time, he earned the title!

The girl was looking strangely at Henry, she waved her hand down and a flash of magic pushed Henry back and he fell on the floor unconscious. Robin panicked as he put the girl down and rushed to Henry's side, trying to wake him up.

Then he knew, he remembered he had a family back home, Regina needed him, Roland needed him Henry needed him,his real baby needed him.

"Henry please wake up!"

"What did you to him?" He cried and the girl smiled.

"You're bad daddy I don't love you" the girl said over and over again. It felt like a shook Henry's arms but it didn't help, tears were streaming down his face he didn't know what to do.

"You're gonna die here" the girl wouldn't stop repeating the words. Robin was terrified,He couldn't stand it she kept screaming and his heart couldn't take it,

"You're bad I hate you! I hate you" the girl screamed again.

"Henry please wake up!" He yelled, and Henry opened his eyes and gasped hard.

Robin was so relived that he woke up,he smiled as the boy stood up. "We have to go" Henry said, and Robin nodded.

On one of the trees there were two places in a shape of a hand, "put your hand here and think of Storybrooke" Robin said.

They were both standing with their hands above the tree, "ready?" Robin asked and the boy nodded.

The put their hands on the tree and then everything went blank.

* * *

**Storybrooke...**

Regina was at Granny's eating lunch with Emma and Hook, she was rubbing her belly, the baby was kicking really hard, she hadn't kicked like that in a very long time, since Robin was with them.

She just came to take a sip from her juice when Roland came running to her arms. He climbed to her lap and hugged her tight, the child was shivering and it scared Regina.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" She asked while running her fingers through his dark curls.

The little one didn't answer.

"Emma I think I'm gonna head home" she said while touching the boy's forehead to check for a fever. But nothing, he seemed fine. Emma nodded.

She tried to put Roland down but he grabbed her shoulders really tight and wasn't willing to let go,"Come on little man you know mommy can't carry you" she muttered.

Hook got up and took Roland from her, "I'll take him to the car" he said. "Thanks pirate" she said while smiling tiredly.

Five minutes later she was on her way driving home, while Roland was playing with his fingertips whispering words in a singsong tone.

Seconds had passed and she saw two shadows standing at the end of the road, slowly it became clear who they were, Henry and Robin. She thought it was a dream, it was just too good to be true.

She pulled over and got out of the car, she then helped Roland get out of his car seat "Robin! Henry!" She screamed and they ran towards her and Roland.

"Regina!" Robin said loudly.

"Mom!" Henry came and hugged her she kissed his head, as Robin picked Roland up "daddy!" Roland said happily while hugging him as well. He put him down and looked at Regina, he smiled and she smiled back, she was gorgeous, he had missed her so much! He came closer and wrapped his arms around her tight, and she cried.

She couldn't stop crying, sobbing in the only place she felt safe enough to cry and let it all out, in her soulmate's embrace. He didn't let go until she did and he wiped away her tears as he cupped her cheek, he kissed her lips passionately and when they broke apart she felt the baby kicking hard she was finally delighted, her daddy was home.

He touched her belly, "how's the princess doing there" he asked with a childish tone.

"Oh.." She placed his hand on the kicking spot and he was stunned,"that was a hard one" he said. He placed a kiss on her stomach, while she took his hand.

* * *

When they got home Regina started to ask questions about their journey, and Roland just stayed in Robin's arms.

"I've missed hot water" Henry muttered as he ran upstairs to take a shower.

"I've missed hot water normal food and cars" Robin stated.

"Look at you two big spoiled babies" Regina laughed.

"Said the queen who had a castle and a carriage and masquerade balls with fancy diners everyday"

"For you information it was once a week" She added with a grin.

Roland hadn't said anything since they were reunited with Robin and Henry. He missed his father so much that he got some kind of an abandonment trauma.

"Hey Ro" Robin said, and the boy looked at him in his big brown watery eyes. "You alright little man?"

"Papa are you going to leave us again?"

He asked.

"What? Of course not, you know it wasn't on purpose we fell through a magical portal that lead us to another land.." The boy stopped him, "I know all that mommy told me, but can you promise me you'll never leave?"

"I promise you I'll never leave you again" he reassured and the boy smiled a little. He put him down and Roland ran upstairs said he had something to show them.

"So how are you doing?"he asked Regina.

"Okay I guess... I've missed you" she replied and he hugged her then kissed her head.

"I've missed you too there wasn't a moment when I didn't think of you" he said, she felt the love in his heart he loved her so much.

"Did those witches payed any more unwanted visits?"

"No, but they're waiting for the right time" she looked down at her stomach laid her hand on it.

"Don't worry I won't let them get near you or her" he put his hand on hers.

"I'm six months pregnant, three more months and they get what they want" she cried.

"They're not gonna take her sweetheart I swear" he knew she was tired, he lead her to the couch and she laid down her head was on his lap.

She almost fell asleep but Roland and Henry came to the living room, Roland holding a paper and Henry turned on his video game and started playing.

"What's that?" Regina asked while sitting up.

"I made you and daddy a drawing" he handed them the drawing, he drew the four of them and Regina holding what seemed to be a baby. She looked above to see Henry's handwriting, Roland probably asked him to write for him, daddy ,mommy ,Henry ,me, and sisi.

"Ohh it's beautiful little knight" Regina said as he climbed up the couch and settled between them.

"I love it Ro" Robin said with a smile.

"We should hang it on refrigerator" Henry suggested.

"Yes! Henry go with Roland and put it on the refrigerator" Regina said.

"Wait.. I think you all should be here for this" Robin said, Regina was confused but Henry knew what he was doing. he took out the black velvet box from his pocket and opened it, he went down on one knee,

"Regina Mills the love of my life, will you marry me?"

* * *

**So? **  
**Please tell me if you like it:)**  
**What do you think Regina's answer will be?**

**Love,**

**Soul XOXx**


	13. Ask Me Again!

**Hey guys:)**

**Here's Another chapter for ya 3 **

**Hope you'll like it!**

**I dont Own OUAT!**

**Ask Me Again.**

* * *

"...will you marry me?" She heard the sentence over and over again in her head,

She got dizzy and she couldn't bear the wave of nausea that came to her seconds later. She loved Robin and she loved their little family, and it was time to start fresh, take another step towards her happy ending.

She wanted to say yes, but she got up and ran to the bathroom instead.

Robin panicked, she closed the door behind her and threw up, she thought the sickness would stop sometime, but it didn't.

And she wanted to cry, because her soulmate wanted a positive answer, he loved her so much he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Minutes had passed and she finally opened the door, he was sitting against the wall next to the bathroom, he looked up,

"You okay?" He asked, she could feel the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah.." She wanted to say something but he cut her off, "do you want me to get you something?"

"No babe it's alright, I'm sorry I didn't answer you, It seems that our daughter is giving me a hard time again... I was feeling so nauseous" she said.

"Ask again" she smiled.

"What?" His face lighten up a little.

"ask me again"

He went down on one knee again "Regina Mills will you marry me?"

"Yes" she replied.

"You just said yes?"

"I did" she said with a grin.

"Really?" He couldn't believe it yet he needed her to reassure it again.

"Yes thief now get up and kiss me" he did as he was told, Henry and Roland came and brought Robin the black velvet box.

"Oh I left that it in the living room thank you boys" he said. He took out the beautiful silver diamond ring, he put it on her finger and it fit perfectly.

"It's really her" Henry muttered, and Robin smirked at him. Regina seemed a little confused, "well this isn't just a ring, it was my mother's.. Legend says it would only fit on the finger of your soulmate"he explained.

"It's perfect!" She said.

"I'm glad you liked it" he replied then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

The boys went back to the living room giggling, Henry was telling Roland that they were going to be brothers and that soon he'd teach him everything he knew about sword fighting and horse riding and of course video games. Regina and Robin heard everything the boys had said to each other and it made them happy, happy to see that they were getting along so well.

* * *

"So when do you want to do it?" Asked Robin as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Well before this baby girl comes out..."she rubbed her belly. "How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"You're serious?" He smiled.

"Yeah I don't want any fuss just you me our boys and Friar Tuck can marry us right?" She asked. He nodded, she was serious, she was ready to start their life together.

"Ha you think you can avoid the Snow storm? G when she'll find out she'll kill me and you then both of us again"

"Huh So it's G now? What happened to milady?" She changed the subject.

"You roll your eyes every time I call you by that... Damn you're good don't change the bloody subject"

"I'm not changing the subject you just did by calling me G.. It distracted me... I get distracted easily these days.." She pointed at her head "mommy brain" they both said in the same time.

"So what do you say?" He asked.

"What? do you want me to wait a little longer for a fancy wedding dress and an insufferable wedding manager aka Snow White? I don't care about all of those I want us to get married without being the horrified-full-of-hormones bride" She replied, she had a point she really did actually he'd love to see her in a fancy wedding dress and marry her in front of everyone so they'd see how much she meant to him,but if that's what my other half wants..

"You're right sweetheart, the most important thing is that we have our family around us" he agreed.

"So it's sweetheart now?" She teased and it made them both laugh.

* * *

After the boys were all good and tucked in bed, Regina went to take a shower, and Robin was watching tv in their room.

When she got out the room was dark, and quiet._ Where's Robin?_ She asked herself.

"Hello little sis" came a woman's voice from behind the door.

Zelena entered, she was wearing a long black dress, the edges of her black dress were patting the floor, she was smiling her devilish grin. Regina was shocked,

"No that's not possible, you're...you're.."

"Dead? Surprise surprise sis, I came to pay you a visit..."

_No..no_

_Where's Robin?_

"I see you got pregnant..." She looked at her ring, "and engaged"

"A lot is going on in your and the thief's life besides the magical child we villains want so very much.." She cut her off "you stay away from her" she rubbed her belly protectively.

"So I'm having a niece then?"

"You're supposed to be dead" Regina muttered.

"That's very insulting lil sis"

"Get the hell away from her" Robin came in with his bow and arrow he stood in front of Regina,ready to shot Zelena.

"So unbelievably annoying that thief of yours"

"I didn't know wicked witches can come back from the dead" Robin said

"Oh I never died..."Zelena replied.

"Remember when your beloved wife came back? That wasn't really her that was me in disguise... You know shame you didn't come to check on the body when they took it to the morgue that was very disrespectful of you"

_She was Marian all along? Oh god.._

"What do you want!?"Regina asked.

"It's simple I want to touch that bump of yours" her British accent grew louder.

And Regina knew what she was trying to do, the absorption spell, but in order to do the spell Regina had to agree, she had to say yes. "you think I'm stupid, you know you're not the only one who was taught by Rumplestiltskin" Regina said.

"Listen to me Regina the only way your child can live is that if you do as I say, you don't understand the powers she has. With that much power she'll be attracting enemies like flies, let me save her" oh she was getting manipulative.

"Oh so suddenly you want to save her? How about no thanks we'll manage on our own now get the hell out of my house or I swear I'll kill you" Robin said loudly.

"You will regret this" the witch muttered and disappeared leaving a green smoke behind her.

Regina started gasping hard, she was feeling so bad she couldn't breath right.

"Hey hey try to breath" he settled her on the bed.

"I I can't Robin it..hurts" she yelled.

"What hurts tell me"

"I can't" her lips turned blue and it scared him, he was so worried. He picked her up and said, "Okay that's it we're going to the hospital"

* * *

**Well what can i say? I had to bring her back;D**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Soul Xox**


	14. What Are You Waiting For

**Hey Guys :)**

**A/N: Thank you for your incredible support, I love you guys so much!**  
**So Today's chapter contains the wedding scene, I really invested lots of time writing this chapter and editing it over and over again. I hope you like it :D **

**I don't Own OUAT!**

**What Are You Waiting For. **

* * *

Henry woke up when he heard Robin yelling his name, he opened his bedroom door and ran downstairs, something was going on with his mother, when he was down he saw the front door open and outside was Robin putting Regina in the car.

"Dad what's wrong?" Henry asked panicked. Robin opened all the windows in the car then he ran towards Henry, "listen Henry your mom she is having trouble breathing I'm gonna take her to the hospital watch Roland I already told Emma she's on her way here I'll call home as soon as i know what's going on alright?" ,Henry nodded.

"Lock the door and don't open to anyone except Emma I promise everything's gonna be okay" he reassured him, Henry was really worried he wiped away his unshed tears got in the house and locked the door behind him.

When Robin arrived the ER with Regina, Whale was there and he knew that Robin was in shock while Regina had lost consciousness, he held her hand and wasn't willing to let go and let the doctors do their job. They were attaching her body to lots of wires and put an oxygen mask on her face, she was so pale her lips were getting back to their normal color and she was gasping really hard as she opened her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked as Whale put the stethoscope on her chest.

"She had a serious asthma attack" Dr Whale replied, he was checking her eyes with his flashlight "Regina can you hear me?".She was awake but she didn't respond.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes I can.. F..feel her moving" Regina took the mask off and started to cough really hard.

"Ms Mills I need you to put the mask back on your face.. Have you ever suffered from asthma?" He asked as he put the cold gel on her belly and turned on the ultrasound machine. She nodded.

"When was your last asthma attack?"

"When I was eight or nine years old" she said, she took a deep breath and continued, "I haven't had one of those in decades".

"Well the baby is okay ..." He showed them the screen and they heard her heartbeat, Robin was so relieved he smiled.

"Look it's common to have asthma during pregnancy but if you had it before it can get worse" Whale said.

"I'm gonna prescribe you an inhaler and you need to make sure she rests and takes it easy" he pointed at Robin.

Whale took the chart and left Robin followed him "She's really stressed out, we both are... Some of our enemies are after our child"

"Well you need to find a way to take that stress off her mind it could hurt her and your baby. Here she can go in a couple of hours, meanwhile there's a drug store downstairs go and buy the inhaler" he gave Robin the prescription.

Robin returned to the room, "i can't believe I had an asthma attack.." He cut her off "I can't believe I nearly had a heart attack" she let out a laugh.

"That's not funny" he commented, but she kept laughing.

"You're mean" he muttered

"Hey you choose to marry me thief" she snapped, "I hope you're not having second thoughts" she teased.

"Are you kidding me? I want to marry you right now"

"Well it's past two am I bet Tuck is SNORING and our boys are dreaming..wait-"

"Don't worry they're fine.. I left Henry with Roland and Emma probably got there.. Ohh I promised to call Henry he was so worried about you.." He said.

"I bet he saw your facial expressions when you woke him" she laughed.

"Hey you almost chocked to death what was I supposed to do?" He said while calling Emma.

She picked up and he could hear Roland crying in the background, "Emma is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah Roland just woke up yelling 'daddy' he's asking for 'momma' as well" she said.

"Put the phone on speaker" Robin said.

"Hey buddy what's going on why aren't you in bed?"

"Daddy is mommy gonna die?" The boy cried.

Regina's heart broke as the boy said these words. She took the phone from Robin.

"Oh Ro I'm not gonna die don't worry I'm right here we'll be home soon.."

"You promise?"

"I promise, now i want you and Henry to go back to bed and sleep" Regina said.

"But who will tuck me in?" Roland asked.

"I will come on say good night to mommy and daddy" Emma said as she picked him up from the couch.

"Good night daddy and mommy" he let out a cute yawn while rubbing his eyes.

"Night mom and dad" Henry said. "Good night boys" they heard them say then they hung up.

Robin sat on the bed next to her and she looked really exhausted, "I don't know what to do, my sister is back and the queens of darkness...I need to protect my child but in a couple of months I don't think I'll be able to do so" she cried, tears were streaming down her face, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe .." She cut him off "they're gonna take her away-" she started coughing again.

"They're not gonna take her away, hey don't think like that its not good for you.. Come on.. We're gonna get married tomorrow and then we'll think of a way to stop these witches" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just so tired, and sad and angry and.."  
"Hormonal" he completed the sentence.

"Look milady it's okay for you to be like this but just please don't loose hope because that's what brought us together in the first place"

"Awn I hate these Priceless hope speeches" she muttered. He smiled, "I'm gonna go and get you the inhaler is there anything else you want?"

"Yes please go to the snack machine and get me a bag of M&amp;Ms" she was craving for chocolate for the entire week .

"I'm on it" he smirked and left the room.

* * *

Later in that day Friar Tuck came to their house and yes she had to invite the uncharmings, Emma and Hook and of course Tinkerbell,when she heard that the soulmates were getting married she was overjoyed. and it was all Robin's fault she wanted nice and simple and he spontaneously invited everyone. Tink and Snow came in the afternoon and organized the house while she was sleeping, hell she didn't even know everyone were coming till little Roland came running upstairs while she fixed her hair, telling her that everyone were waiting.

She was wearing a beautiful dress that was a little tight on her, but she looked perfect, her hair was perfect, everything was perfect... Until she had a feeling that something was missing, she didn't know what it was till Emma came asking "Regina where are the rings"

Rings,_ rings?.. oh god no.._.

"Emma we don't have any rings just the one on my finger" she panicked.

"Oh god what are we gonna do?" she asked loudly.

Emma laughed, "what are you laughing at savior?" Regina gave her a serious glance

"oh no it's nothing it's just that Robin really took care of everything", she came to her and handed her the same black velvet box Robin took out of his pocket when he proposed. the queen opened it and saw two simple and beautiful silver rings, "fantastic.. remind me to kill you later for almost getting me into pre labour" she said angrily.

Henry was going to hand her over to Robin tonight, she asked him and he gladly said yes. He entered her room wearing a nice suit, he looked all grown up and she almost cried because of that, hell she had a lot of reasons to cry now in addition to the pregnancy hormones. Emma gave him a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

"Ready ma?" he asked.

"Yeah", oh now she wanted to cry more she never believed she'd get married again, or love again. But then came this thief who had a strong impact on her, with his big blue eyes and perfect dimpled smile she loved so much, since the first time he saved her from the wicked witch's flying monkeys. She was ready to marry the man she loved.

Henry grabbed her hand stopped her from her thoughts and when they walked down the stairs she saw Robin, smiling at her and she couldn't help but feel the baby kicking, her daughter was excited in there.

Robin took her hand in his and everyone were looking at them, Tink was crying and Snow was holding her while she cried as well. Little John Roland ,and Henry joined them as well, stood next to Friar Tuck. They reached to Friar Tuck who was standing next to the fireplace, and Robin gave her another one of his gorgeous smiles.

She heard Friar Tuck say "We are gathering here today to celebrate The wedding of Robin Hood Locksley and Regina Mills" She heard that sentence over and over again in her head, Until Robin cleared his voice "A fairy once told a story, of a thief who was destined to find his soulmate, so I was told... When I first met you Regina you took my breath away, although you were annoyingly stubborn.." he made everyone laugh Regina included "I couldn't stop chasing you, and eventually it payed off" they were all laughing again.

"It's all about timing... and it took us time to find each other, after all the things we've been through our love never failed, it always comes back stronger than ever... Today I vow to love you unconditionally and to cherish you, to protect and to support you in good times and in bad times, as long as we both shall live" tears were streaming down her cheeks,"I love you" she whispered.

She cleared her throat and swallowed her tears, "I never thought I could have hope, Have faith that something good can happen to me, ever since I let you keep my heart, I felt the hope in your eyes, I trusted you to protect it, even though I knew you were a thief" now she made them laugh "and like everybody knows I had a really hard time living in the darkness, and then I fell in love with you, you brought light into my life. Because of you, because of your smile, because of our love I am now complete" she looked at the boys and then rubbed her stomach. "I vow to be yours in time of plenty and in time of want, in sickness and in health, I promise to respect and to love you, to care to comfort to encourage you, and stay with you for all eternity".

"Do you have rings to exchange?" asked Friar Tuck.

"We do" they both said in the same time, Roland came and handed them the rings.

"You take each other as spouses forever"

"I do" Robin said.

"I do" Regina said as well.

"By the power vested in me by god, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.." Robin kissed her passionately, she was his and he was hers. they were both so happy, everyone were, And no one noticed that Zelena was looking through the window, she whispered "cherish these moments lil sis, because soon you wont have any left.."

* * *

**I hope I didn't ruin the moment heheh,**  
**Next chapter is coming soon!**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


	15. Come Out Baby!

**Hey guys!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I hope you'll like this chapter!**  
**Thank you for your kind words, follows and favorites I'm so happy to have you guys:)**

**I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

Regina was really uncomfortable,she was six days over her due date, everything irritated her, she couldn't walk for two minutes without needing her inhaler. Her husband though was way over protective, Robin claimed that she was already day over due date and she needed to take it easy and gather her strength.

She felt heavy and she spent the past few days telling the baby to come out, Robin thought it was funny but once she gave him that serious look of hers he shut up and smiled stupidly.

It was a Monday morning when Robin woke up a little late to take Henry to school, it was really cold and Regina took her blanket off while sleeping, the image of his wife was adorable Her hand was on the top of her big swollen belly and the other one was tucked under her head as she breathed heavily, her dark messy hair covered her face and it bothered her so he fixed it before walking to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

She woke up after he left feeling the urge to pee, she tried to get up but she felt too heavy and she couldn't sit by herself. After her third try she'd given up, so she took her cell from the table next to her bed and dialed Robin, he answered seconds later, "good morning lovely how are you?"he said.

"Still huge..where are you?" She asked.

"I just dropped Henry off at school I'm on my way home.. What's going on?"

"I.. I can't get up" she muttered, feeling a little shy.

"What do you mean you can't get up?"

"I want to use the bathroom and I can't get up its too hard for me" she started crying, she was getting really frustrated, she thought the baby would be here by now but she was still in there, refusing to come out.

"Okay don't cry babe I'm coming"

"Hurry up please" she begged then hung up.

When he arrived he ran upstairs as fast as he could and he helped her sit up and opened the bathroom door for her. Dr Whale told them about some ways that may help speed up the process for Regina, but she refused to do anything he said,She was just so miserable...last night Robin convinced her to go on a walk and she had finally said yes.

So after breakfast they went out with little though stopped every three seconds claiming her lower back sore and that she felt pressure on her stomach. They walked for another ten minutes then they headed home.

When they entered Robin saw that she was gasping hard and he rubbed her shoulders, "are you alright?" He asked

"No I'm not in labour if that's what you're asking... I'm gonna take a shower it's too hot in here" she said. She started walking up the stairs as she felt a sharp pain, Robin was next to her in an instant "relax thief it's nothing". He helped her get to the bathroom then left.

When she wanted to turn on the water she felt wet she looked down at her sweatpants and she realized her water just broke, she smiled, and called Robin they needed to get to the hospital fast because it started to hurt like hell.

Robin ran upstairs "she's coming?" He asked loudly once he got into the bathroom and she said yes.

So he quickly helped her get to the car, and Roland rushed and climbed to his car seat. "I'll tell Emma to pick Henry up from school and come to the hospital" Robin said and she nodded.

* * *

The queens of darkness felt a powerful force coming, and so did Zelena who was hiding in the woods.

"The child is coming" said Cruella.

Ursula took a step towards the door of their cabin "let's go get it then" she smiled as she exited the cabin and they followed her.

Zelena was on her way as well.

* * *

They arrived the hospital and Regina was screaming now holding Robin hand so tight. Emma met them at the hospital with her parents they sat with the boys in the waiting room.

And everything came to the moment when Regina heard Whale say that he needed her to push, and she did while letting out a loud scream, Robin kissed the top of her head "you can do this love, it's almost over" he said trying to encourage her. She pushed again but then started crying, "I can't! It hurts too much, I can't do this" she cried, Whale looked at Robin who was now lifting her back a little then settled behind her on the bed holding both of her hands, "come on Regina she's finally ready to come out after saying all the get outs you want to give up now ?you can do this!" He said.

Regina smiled tiredly at him and pushed again, Whale said he could see the head, and then Regina gave one last push and the baby was out crying. Regina and Robin smiled at each other, and Robin placed a kiss on her lips. Seconds later Whale held the baby that was snuggled in a little pink blanket, she was so small "Congratulations Locksleys you have a beautiful baby daughter" he gave the little infant to Regina.

The new parents examined her perfect facial features,She looked a lot like Regina and that's what her father always wished for.

And when she opened her eyes they were both captivated, "she has your eyes" Regina said, tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Does she have a name yet?" Whale asked while closing Regina's chart.

"Yeah but we'd like everyone that are sitting in waiting room to hear it too" Robin replied.

Whale let out a smirk and let the others go in. Roland and Henry ran and stood next to her bed looking at their baby sister.

Snow, And Emma were standing next to Robin and Charming took pictures with his phone.

"She's perfect" Snow said.

"Thank you Snow" Regina replied still looking at the baby. She felt like she could just look at her forever and suddenly came that fear inside. She knew the witches are coming, coming to take away her child.

"So ma ,dad what's her name?" Henry asked, stopping her from her thoughts.

"Well her name is.." Robin said implying for Regina to continue, "Riley Rose Locksley".

"Beautiful" Charming said, he gave Robin a pet on the shoulders.

* * *

The Charmings left the room and let them have a moment of their own,Robin was holding Riley Rose now, he sat on the edge of her bed and the boys were around him, Regina wanted time to freeze and stay happy for a little bit longer, she knew she had a battle to fight, but she wasn't alone. She had her husband and her little ones and the Charmings even the handless wonder was there, they could win the fight and teach these witches a lesson.

Couple of minutes passed by and the baby started crying, Robin handed her to Regina who knew it wasn't a normal cry, her baby had magic and like it was when she faced the witches and the baby kicked she was warning them right now, "Robin you have to take her and the boys now" she said.

"What are you talking about Regina I'm not leaving you here by yours..." He wanted to continue but Zelena appeared in the room stopping him from saying anything else. She froze all of them in place . Regina tried to put a shield up but her magic didn't seem to work.

"What's wrong lil sis you don't have magic? Oh.. Don't you know after you have a child of your own you can't use magic for a month.. I thought Rumple taught you all of the magic bullshit" she muttered. She got closer to Regina and touched the baby's cheeks, "hey baby niece... It's me auntie Zelena..."the witch laughed out loud and Regina was crying, she couldn't talk she was frozen.

Zelena came to take the baby but the queens of darkness appeared, "I don't think so darling" said Cruella. Emma rushed in and broke the spell Regina protected the baby closely to her, then Emma put up a shield in front of her, Regina the baby, Robin , Henry and Roland.

"Oh I see the savior is doing some magic tricks" Maleficent laughed. She tried to break the shield but Emma suddenly seemed powerful, more than she expected.

"She's been training" Ursula said then looked at Regina.

"this baby's powers are mine" Zelena said and the group laughed all together,

While Regina looked up to see Emma trying so hard to fight Maleficent , "can you transport us to my house?" She whispered.

"I.. I don't know how to do that" she panicked.

"It's easy just like you built this shield close your eyes and think of the people you want to protect use your emotions and of course think of my house..Emma I'm proud of you, you can do it you're a quick learner" she said quietly.

"I have an amazing teacher" she smiled. The queens of darkness were fighting Zelena, even Maleficent stopped trying to fight Emma's shield. "This is your chance"Regina said. Emma closed her eyes and focused, and when she opened them they were back in the house.

"You did it" Robin said feeling a little relived.

"Now what?" Emma asked worriedly.

"We may have a couple of hours it won't take them long to realize that we're gone" Regina replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review, I can't wait to read your thoughts!**

**Love,**

**Soul Xoxx**


End file.
